The Little Things
by dailymantra
Summary: Winry takes the time to think about the little things in her life, namely Edward.


Winry was beginning to get worked up, really worked up, this time. It wasn't in her nature to get frustrated when at her workbench, but this was getting out of hand. She'd already developed a twitch in her right eye. Her shoulders were slumped up by her ears in an attempt to drown out the droning noise. It would not shut up. It would not stop. It was going to drive her insane.  
Ed's muttering was going to be the mental break that pushed her over the edge and started her on her murderous rampage in Risembool. Sure, Ed, come read in my room. Nah, it's fine, I'm just working on some little projects. No they're not for you. No, really, they're not. Just take me up on my offer, you ass.  
"Beginning to regret that offer." Winry breathed heavily, biting her lip and turning to face Ed. He was sitting on her bed, legs up, book in his lap. Licking his finger, Ed turned the page and began to read, his lips moving as he did.  
"Ahem." Winry cleared her throat, tapping her fingers on the back of her chair.  
Ed's eyes skimmed across the page, mumblings tumbling from his mouth. He gave a deep sigh, stopped talking for a moment—at which point Winry felt a burst of relief—before continuing on.  
"In order to connect the…with a big enough reaction…able to bring life to…when a fully realized alchemist can…"  
The twitch returned to Winry's eye, her hands clenching around the chair and turning her knuckles white. She needed something hard, maybe pointy, mostly hard, though. Something to throw directly at his head.  
No. Try the diplomatic way again.  
"Hey, Ed!" Winry shouted, nearly cracking the back of her chair in half.  
Ed paused for a moment, mouth still agape. He blinked and looked up at her.  
"Did you say something, Winry?"  
"Good book?" She ground her teeth.  
Ed turned over the book in his hands, smoothing his thumb across the cover. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"It's alright. Not the most useful thing I've ever read, but it's got a few good pointers," Ed said. He gave her a tiny smile and Winry was a little taken aback. She loosened her grasp on the back of her chair and bit her lip, feeling her rage subside. Then built up again. Then dissipate once more. Damn him. Only Ed could both rile her up and calm her down at the same time.  
"Winry? Did you want something?" Ed set the book down, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the edge.  
"I…uh. Nope!" Winry twirled back around to her workbench, her hair flying over her shoulder. She felt heat rising in her cheek. It was confusing. She had no reason to be blushing, that was ridiculous!  
"Whatcha workin' on?"  
Winry felt Ed's automail hand rest on her shoulder. She tensed and scrambled to pick up her screwdriver and whatever she was working on. Oh no, what had she been working on? Repairs for Den's leg. Right. Okay.  
"Blen geg," Winry stuttered, seizing up. Her hand slipped and the screwdriver nicked her hand, slicing into the soft flesh of her palm. She gasped and jumped out of her chair, nearly knocking Ed over.  
"Whoa! Hey, are you okay?"  
Ed turned her around and tilted her face up to look her in the eyes. He gave her another smile and Winry swallowed.  
"Nothing. I'm fine. I just hurt my hand." Winry tore away, holding her injured hand close to her chest. She frowned. "If you hadn't distracted me it wouldn't have even happened."  
"What?" The irritation in Ed's voice rang loudly in Winry's ears. "I was just reading peacefully before you yelled at me."  
"For your information, you were reading quietly. You talk when you read and it's incredibly annoying!"  
"I'm annoying? You're the one who dragged me into your room just so you could fawn over me instead of letting me read in peace!" Ed crossed his arms with an air of superiority, smug having cracked the code of women.  
Winry sucked in a deep breath, preparing to tear a strip out of Ed the Mighty Ass Alchemist. She turned on him, standing on her tiptoes, shoving a finger into his chest, glaring down at him. It was times like this she relished in being only so many inches taller than him. Ed shrunk down a little.  
"You. Think I. Wanted to. Fawn. FAWN. Over you?" She accentuated each word with a firm jab to Ed's chest with her finger. "Edward Elric, if I wanted to fawn over you, you'd know it. I would make it very clear to you that I was fawning."  
Ed blinked in confusion. Winry was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. Her frown quivered slightly as Ed smiled smugly, grabbing her hand and pulling it down so he could stand up straight.  
"Winry Rockbell, are you implying that there is, in fact, the chance that maybe you have the desire to show me, Edward Elric, a modicum of fawning?" Ed closed the space between them, raising the heat in Winry's cheeks.  
"I-I-I…no!" She tried to back up in huff, but Ed had her hand held firm. He turned it over to observe the gash on her palm. Reaching into his pocket, Ed pulled out a rag and shook it out to make sure it was clean. "What are you doing?" Winry asked.  
"Equivalent exchange. I have to fix your hand," Ed said simply, wrapping the cloth around Winry's hand and tying it tight.  
She bowed her head, her bangs falling into her eyes. "Ed, you don't need to. It wasn't your fault." She tugged her hand away, letting it drop to her side.  
"Don't be silly. I owe you for making my whole afternoon," Ed said softly, turning Winry's head by her chin and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I think I'm gonna go see what Al's up to. Make sure he's not getting into too much trouble."  
Winry lifted her hand to look at the hasty bandage job. She bit her lip, holding back a smile. Looking up at the door after Ed she let out a breath.  
"Hey Elric!" Ed paused looking back at her. Winry stalked over to her bed and picked up his book. "Don't forget this," she said, tossing the book at him.  
"Thanks. I'll let you get back to work." Ed gave Winry one last grin before shutting the door after himself.  
Taking a seat back at her workbench, Winry twirled a couple of screws around on the desk. She tapped her hurt hand on her leg. She glanced out the window, staring at the clouds for a while. She sat in the cold silence missing a sound, but she wasn't sure what. It was always the little things that get to you, she thought.  
A familiar voice perked Winry's ears and she glanced out the window again. Ed was teasing Al and they were caught in a mild shoving match. That was it. That was what was missing.  
"Equivalent exchange," Winry muttered. Leaping up she crossed the room quickly to the window. Throwing it open she leaned out and yelled down at the boys. "Elric! Equivalent exchange! You owe me for the book!"  
"Already paid off! I let you fawn over me, remember?" Ed called back.  
Winry prickled, grabbing up a wrench from her desk and tossing it out the window, pinging it off Ed's head. He toppled over and she crossed her arms.  
"Hey Al, make sure he doesn't die, okay? I'll be down in a second to kill him!" Winry headed for the door, grabbing up Den's repaired leg on the way. She'd have enough time to fix up her dog, maybe get something to eat, and mosey outside before Ed regained consciousness. She missed the boys when they were gone. It was those little things that she missed.


End file.
